In this application, we propose to address three important aspects of the education of research scientists: (1) The participation of undergraduates in research; (2) The low number of minority biomedical scientists; and (3) The need for scientists trained in both the biological sciences and in chemistry. The vehicle that we have chosen is the UMBC Undergraduate Research Symposium in the Chemical and Biological Sciences. By providing the opportunity for students, including large numbers of minorities, to present their research in a professional yet relaxed, atmosphere, we give students a taste of the excitement of discussing their research with working scientists, as well as with other students. We hope that the experience of this symposium will encourage these many of these students to go into research careers. This symposium has been held each of the last three years, with growing participation of students from colleges and universities in the Mid-Atlantic area. Over 200 undergraduates have presented posters and competed for awards for the best presentations during this time.